User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/A Magi Dream
Laying in a black, endless space is a blue haired girl with neko-ears. Un-consious, she slowly wakes up and looks around. Only for her eyes to meet the small and furry creature she had seen, but couldn't remember. She tryed to speak, but speechless, her voice would say nothing. The creature looked at her, with a cute wooden grin, swaying it's tail back and forth. "Hello, i've been waiting for you", it said. ''"I want you, to become a Puella Magi, and fight Witches." She just sat there, speechless still. Then, when she tryed to speak, words actually came out. "But... why should I? I... I'm perfectly happy... what is there that I could wish for anyways?" "Your friend, the one who look up to like a brother, I presume?" She just nodded and stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "He, and your family members along the coast could die, if you make the right wish, you could save them." '"Die?" She thought to herself. "How can he tell whether they'll die or not?" "And... You'd miss fighting alongside your best friends." "Huh?" Then, appearing next to him were three girls. One with Burghandy hair, who was in an egyptian style Puella Magi outfit. Another one with Blonde hair, that was short to the wisp at her chin was in more casual American like Puella Magi Clothes. And finally, the third one had Dark brown hair and a winter princess theme. The one in egyptian had dual egyptian swords in her hands. The one in Casual-like had a Hatchet in hers. And the one in a winter Princess theme had a Staff with a crystal on top of it. "Please Dessie! Do it!" "Yeah!" The blue haired girl then started to become stressed. "I know these girls... they all made a contract with him?" She though again. She then looked up and frowned. "Why did you choose me? Why ME?" "Because." The Creature answered, "I want you four girls to fight together in dreams and fight Witches. The Dream world has them two, but I've never been able to recruit the four girls I need until now. There's the Egyptian girl, ''the Casual girl, and' the Snow Princess. Now all that's left is the leading Warrioress. Your my choice for the leader. Will you take the job and make the contract?'' ''She looked down, and though to herself 'once more. Then she looked back up. "... I'll... I'll make the contract... To save me family and be with my friends..." "Excellent, please, just tell me your desire that you'll get in exchange for being the leader of the four dream fighters. What is it?" "I... I want you to save them from the harm you claim is coming to them... Please, just do it. Change the fates design." "If that is your wish, then it is granted." She suddenly felt pain grow in her chest, and she fell back down to laying. An Azure color object came out of her chest, and she reached for it. The grabbing it, it took the shape of a soul egg. "Thank you. You'll fight witches with them whenever you fall asleep. Remember though, you'll have limited time to do so, so be careful. Heading So that was the ending so far to my dream. I'm aware of who those three girls were. One was Cielia the Cat, another one was Thirza the Hedgehog (from TMMFW), and the last one was Tiatulip44. I could tell because of the hair colors and how the outfits went with their personalitys. Thirzas was modest, Tias had the snow theme, and Talia used to mention to me all the time that she wanted to go to Egypt (*shot*) I drew them all, and what I had looked like. It was interesting and I have a feeling this dream shall continue for me. Category:Blog posts